Caspian Pendleton
Caspian is a character designed and created by Infinite_8, debuting in the roleplay: The Pokemon Trainer Academy. This was Infinite_8's first fictional character ever made. Appearance Approximately 5' 9", Caspian is tall for his age, scrawny and lanky with muscularly built legs, thin hands, and somewhat protruding knuckles, giving an almost skeletal appearance at night when only his silhouette is visible. He wears size 9.5 shoes to cover his large feet. Caucasian, he has a light skin tone with a noticeable tan, sea blue-green eyes, and light mousey brown hair at medium-long length that he keeps tidily combed evenly on either side with bangs swept aside to his left. His thick eyebrows are a darker tone of color and he has a nose that is almost unnoticeably crooked, upon which perch a pair of reading glasses when necessary. Personality Caspian is a bit of a geek at heart, characteristically intelligent and creative, but always modest about it. His previous peers would tease him for acing every test he was given, and became highly introverted. This introversion keeps him from having many friends until he has warmed up to people, acting quiet and timid until he has done so. He isn't openly friendly, except to his Pokemon that he is particularly kind and considerate towards, despite his lack of social life and confidence in parts of his life. Being somewhat philosophical as well, he realizes no one is perfect (including himself), and tries to compensate for his flaws; his introversion and lack of friends with his kindness and intelligence. Typically modest, he can be considered to be not so when he gets carried away with his knowledge of stats, specifics, and overall understanding. Contrary to his geeky lifestyle, Caspian can and will be adventurous, allowing himself to lose cleanliness in order to do so, something that somewhat irks him. He'll only do this though if doing so will bring about something that really peaks his interests, at which point his energy will go through the roof! He rarely thinks to use such ambitious energy for a terrible purpose, and has big hopes for his future. Tending to overthink things, he often has nightmares about the past combined with fears of the future or upcoming challenges, but is usually able to think his way out of most situations. When it comes to his opinions, he is very adamant of his own thoughts, and can be defensive when even slightly accused. This is the one of the only times he will show anger or aggression. Overall, Caspian is a smart, usually modest, and introverted boy, who hopes to find happiness in his life. History His parents met in Hoenn, his young mother of 20, a Pokemon trainer passing through Pacifidlog Town, meeting the young, quiet, and strong fisherman that would become Caspian's father. Jonas Pendleton and Winifred Cadha were happily engaged a couple months later. And then married. And then Caspian was born. His mother lost all her youthful naivety, a nervous new mother who was worried of her son being close to the ocean, almost literally afloat on a stormy sea. So Jonas, Winifred, and infant Caspian moved to Ambrette Town in Kalos where family happily greeted them. Caspian's uncle (Jonas's brother) worked at the Ambrette Fossil Lab, and the two had been best friends since childhood. Caspian grew up with all the songs, stories, and adventure of the sea from his father, the logic and thoughtfulness from his mother, and the brains and knowledge from his scientific uncle. When he was 4 years old, Caspian was given a Clauncher his father had found injured in a mudslide on a cliff. Over the next year the two grew attached, Caspian naming him Chilton after the danger he had escaped and survived. Then the worst happened: Caspian's father was lost at sea. It was a summer night, quiet until the storm broke. The Equatorial seas rose in waves while Jonas Pendleton was fishing at sea, and after the sun set in flames and rose in gold, the Pendleton family knew by the unnatural driftwood that greeted them on the shore, that Jonas was gone. A slow year of mourning passed, and school started for little Caspian. It soon became apparent he was more advanced than most students in the small elementary school, and passed several grades. His peers poked fun at him because of his intelligence, gossip of him living a life without adventure, and that his lack of a father figure had made him a wimp spread across the school. While the rumors flew, quite the opposite took place after school. His mother took him hiking near the cliffs overlooking the Kalos seas, with his uncle: spelunking the caves riddling the region's southwest, and with Chilton: exploring the seaside, shore, and shallows, the two inseparably happy by the water that was as close to them as if they were the same living thing. By age 11, Caspian had completed every challenge Ambrette Elementary could give him, and spent all his time with the three closest people in his lives, learning anything else he could. He became his uncle's assistant, the uncle who now led the entire Ambrette Fossil Lab, as well as helping his mother with her wilderness/nature journal: Essence of Ambrette. That year, Caspian turned 12, and his uncle came forward with a bold suggestion: Entering the Pokemon Trainer Academy. Caspian promptly agreed to the idea, realizing he could learn things he couldn't otherwise and maybe meet new Pokemon. Signing him up, Caspian took his exam, but under one condition: to be exempted from the practical exam. Caspian received his acceptance papers within several months. And he knew, he was gonna be the very best, like no one ever was.